


Innovative Use of Shadow Clones

by RadiantFinality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantFinality/pseuds/RadiantFinality
Summary: Kakashi has one exceptional use for shadow clones that he didn't use in the show. Why not try it out for yourself?





	Innovative Use of Shadow Clones

Kakashi was lying on the bed below you, that sarcastic look in his eyes. 

"Well? What were you expecting?" he said, his voice teasing and chiding at the same time.

You looked down at his dick and swallowed. It was a lot... thicker than you'd expected. You were kneeling, bent over on the bed, head aligned perfectly with his crotch. He was certainly impressive and your mind raced at the thought of exactly whether or not you'd even be able to go down on him...

"Well?" he said, running a hand through your hair.

You gulped again, and leaned down to kiss his dick, starting at the base and moving up to the tip.

"Aha, so gentle? I'm surprised," he said, amused by your efforts. "Why don't I help you out too, little princess?"

There were a few quick hand gestures and you felt a weight behind you, and then a set of hands on your waist. You turned your head to see another kakashi behind you, who put a finger to his lips and shushed you.  
He quickly undid your pants and started sliding them down, exposing your ass to the air, while the other Kakashi beneath you smirked at the shock on your face.

You felt a sharp smack as Kakashi's hand came down on your ass, and then felt as his calloused hand ran up your leg, touching your sensitive inner thigh.  
His hand came to rest with his middle finger on your clit, applying an oh so light pressure to it.

Taking your cue, you smiled and began to kiss the other Kakashi's dick again, before licking it from base to tip, and trying to take the head into your mouth.  
As if to reply, you felt the pressure on your clit increase, and you heard a shifting behind you. Your eyes widened as you felt the shadow clone's dick press against you, the head just parting your lower lips.

Experimentally, you went down on Kakashi more, taking more of him into your mouth. In response, the the shadow clone pushed a tiny bit deeper, mirroring how much of him was inside you on both ends. His rough finger was still on your clit, reaching around you from the front, and he was still applying gentle pressure and motion.

Overall it was a sensory buffet, the stimulation combined with the thought that it was Kakashi who you were enjoying right here. Or perhaps, it was he who was enjoying you, if the sly look in his eyes was anything to go by.

As you went down on Kakashi, you managed to get deeper and deeper, stopping every now and then to get some air and lick him, or stroke him with both your hands, never giving him a moment where you weren't giving him some stimulation.

"Good Girl," he whispered, his hand on your hair, fingers entwined through your hair.

As much as you were enjoying giving him head, however, the real reason you were so diligent was the shadow clone behind you, who watched you like a hawk. Whenever you used your hands, he rubbed your clit more, and when you stopped blowing Kakashi, and started licking him, he pulled out and started teasing you with just the head of his dick.

Eventually, you managed to get deep enough on Kakashi's dick that the shadow clone bottomed out, his dick filling you up entirely. Gods, you had not been prepared for how thick he was. Just having him all the way inside felt like bliss, and he was barely even moving. You could feel your body trying to tense up around him but he was just too big, so you settled yourself in to bobbing your head up and down, and stroking the parts of Kakashi's dick you couldn't get in your mouth.

His breath was slightly ragged at this point, like he was close to finishing, so you redoubled your efforts.  
In response, the shadow clone started fucking you harder, his finger sending jolts of pleasure through your clit as he got ever closer to cumming.

You saw Kakashi's abdominal muscles contract and felt his dick twitch in your mouth as he came, his salty, sweet cum splatting onto your tounge. At the same time, the shadow clone pulled on your hips and hilted himself in you, cumming as deep as he could. The sudden stretching sensation was enough to set you over the edge as you came around his huge dick, muscles contracting to try and milk even more cum out of him.

A long moment passed as the three of you caught your breath, then with some hand gestures, the shadow clone was banished. Kakashi pulled you up into a tender embrace, wrapping himself around you as the big spoon. You, for what it was worth, panted and felt a slight twitch in your legs, as your brain was swimming in a sea of endorphins as you slowly fell asleep in Kakashi's arms.


End file.
